


Above and Beyond

by xTequilaRose



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTequilaRose/pseuds/xTequilaRose
Summary: A quick job led to some rash decisions and foolish mistakes. Your displeased boss has something to say about it to ensure it doesn't happen again. However, your mouth gets the better of you when he cuts your pay, and Flaco is having none of that.Slight F!ReaderxFlaco.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Cant believe this is the first thing I posted on here. This was requested by a friend in my posse on Red Dead Online. I just started a Tumblr where I will be taking requests as well. Feel free to drop by!
> 
> I thank the ever awful google translate for my Spanish. I apologize to everyone.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!  
Fic does contain mild racial slurs, non consensual spanking of the reader, and some foul language.

An icy wind roared as you wrapped your arms around Flaco, burying your face into the thick fur coat he wore, as you rode back to his cabin. He was silent during the ride back. The tension between the two of you grew as silence lingered. You knew he was angry. Yes, he saved you from being overcome by the O’Driscoll camp nearby, after you destroyed their stolen supplies. The more you thought about it, the angrier you became. You tried going above and beyond your job assignment. Why would he be so furious? You were an established outlaw and could take care of yourself. It was his choice to follow after you. Why hire you if he just tracked after you?

Upon arriving at the cabin, your boss attempted to help you off the horse, but you smacked his hand away.

“I can do it myself…” you growled, sliding from the saddle to the ground.

“Watch your tongue,” Flaco's voice coming out rougher than your own, making you flinch. “We need to talk. Go to the cabin.” 

“I-"

“Now!” He pointed to his shack.

Grumbling, you did as instructed, knowing it was useless to argue with him. Pushing the door open, you took off your heavy blood soaked coat and hung it above the fire before sitting in the unoccupied chair with a huff. Taking a drink from an open bottle of whiskey, you peered out at the window. Your boss tended to the massive horse that carried the both of you back from the newly occupied camp. Not far off, your own horse trotted back, stopping just short of camp, awaiting your return. The sight of the loyal animal brought a smile to your face, feeling the relief that they made it out unscathed.

The door slammed against the wall with a loud bang as Flaco entered, bringing you back from your thoughts. His massive form towered over you, crossing his arms as he glared down at you. Swallowing the lump building in your throat, you matched his furious gaze.

“You have a lot of Cajones, (Y/N)…” he snarled after several moments of silence. “What the hell were you thinking, Niña?”

“Pfft…” you scoffed. “I've handled worse.”

“You DID NOT handle it!” he growled, fist slamming on the table. “Your job was to-"

“Destroy some supplies. Then take care of those at the camp.” You snapped sitting up, challenging his accusations. “I took care of it.”

“Yes. That was ALL you were supposed to do! Not attempt eliminate an entire gang on your own!”

“I was NOT on my own… obviously…” you glared at him. “So much for trusting me to do anything by myself…”

“Suerte para ti! Stop pouting like a child!” Flaco snarled. “You know what they could have done to you? Do not take such unnecessary risks!” He watched you scowl as you leaned back in the chair. “I will be keeping your pay for this.”

“WHAT!?” You stood up fast enough the chair fell backwards. “That is NOT fair!”

“Careful, Chica” He said in warning. “Think of it as compensation for drinking my booze and wasting my bullets on you.” He nodded to the now empty bottle as he picked up the chair you knocked over.

“You wasting your supplies and time is not my fault! You goddamn Greaser!” the insult flew from your mouth before your brain could register what was being said.

Flaco’s eyes narrowed, as he removed the heavy fur coat and hung it next to your own. Without a word he pulled the chair to him and sat down. His dark eyes never left your own nervous gaze.

It was then your mind finally processed what you just said to one of the quickest gunmen alive. However, your pride refused to let you back down now. 

When neither of you said anything for several moments, he rolled up a sleeve, and sighed. Before you knew what was happening, you were dragged across the massive man's lap, one of his hands encased both of your wrists, pinning them to the small of your back. One leg trapped both of yours, leaving you trapped with your ass in the air.

“What the FUCK!?” You shouted feeling a hard smack across the seat of your clothing.

“Greaser? Huh?” He snapped. “I do not wish to do this, Niña, but you will respect me. Coming onto my mountain, wasting my supplies, and then insulting me?! After I saved your worthless hide?!” his hand worked it's way into a rythm.

“You son of a bitch!” you squealed squirming in his grasp, attempting to break free, but to no avail. “Stop this! I am not a child!”

“Watch your mouth, chica mala!” another hard spank was your reward. “If you act like a child, you will be treated as such. This is the only pay you have earned from me!”

Your body bucked and kicked against his large hand as it steadily built a fire in your backside as you yelled more obscenities.

Your teeth grit together as your fists clenched. The smacks across your backside were getting harder. Biting down on your lip, you were relieved when he stopped temporarily. However, panic spread through you as you felt cold air against your bare flesh as you were quickly bared before him from the waist down.

“Flaco…” your voice came out in a high pitched whine, not at all what you were hoping for as you protested.

“Do not ‘Flaco' me, chica!” he growled. “A proper spanking is always on the bare.”

A loud yelp came from you as the burning in your ass increased, now having no protection from his large rough hand. His smacks came down hard and fast. As much as you tried to fight it, soon the tears were spilling down your face.

“I am taking care of this attitude of yours.” The large man snapped. “I will not allow you to kill yourself on my watch… damn fool.” He growled. “When I give you an order, you obey that order, is that clear?”

“I do missions for you all the time!” you snapped back. “You said it yourself there is not enough room on your mountain for more than one gang!”

“I can take care of my own territory. I give you what you can handle! Easy jobs. Nothing that should get you killed!”

You bit your lip, trying to fight back any sound that would tell him he was getting to you. His hand never slowed as it painted your skin a darker shade of red.

“I was worried about you, Niña,” his tone suddenly softened. “You always report back to me after a mission, whether failed or successful. After you did not return in a timely manner, I was expecting to see your corpse. Instead I find horse tracks leading to a large gang's hideout! I’m getting to old to be running around like this.”

“Then why did you?” You whimpered.

“I like you. I do not want to hear of something happening to you on my behalf.” He replied. “I have made a lot of regrettable decisions. I’m too old to make many more.”

The guilt began to set in. On top of that, your ass was on fire as his hand never stopped punishing you. Not being able to control yourself anymore, you broke down sobbing as you went limp over his lap, exhausted from fighting an unwinnable battle.  
“I’m s-sorry…” your voice cracked finally.

He grumbled in acknowledgment, but he did not lighten up his smacks. Instead, he cracked his palm across your butt harder and faster.

“You better be, Mija,” Flaco stated, as he punctuated each word with a sharp smack to the sensitive area where your thighs and ass met. “Next time it might be a bullet in your head instead of my hand on your ass.”

“I am,” you whimpered.

Pausing, Flaco looked down at your pathetic form.

Tears streamed down you face while you sobbed from a mix of emotions and pain. The feelings were intense enough, you almost did not notice when he suddenly stopped and fixed your clothes. He lifted you into a sitting position on his lap. Out of fatigue, you laid your head against his shoulder. The hand that previously reduced you to such a state, was now soothing as Flaco stroked your hair.

“Buena Niña,” he whispered wrapping his free arm around your waist. “You're alright. You learned your lesson, didn’t you?”

Sniffling, you nodded your head. His gentle touch and soothing words made your eyes heavy. Before you knew what was happening you felt yourself being lifted like you weighed nothing in this arms. It felt nice.

Night had fallen when you caught a glimpse outside. A creak came from the bed as Flaco sat and laid down, holding you close to him when he pulled a blanket up to cover your forms from the harsh cold outside.

Even as you lay next to him, sleep just moments away, you could feel his body heat and the soft strokes of his rough hand against your back. You heard him mumble a goodnight when you buried your head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and you succumbed to slumber.


End file.
